More to life than baseball
by huge-issues
Summary: This is yet another OC x Benny sorry for it not being very original but I of coarse added my touches to it, and yes it will follow the plot as much as possible. Joey (Johanna) Smalls is Scotty's older sister. She isn't good at making new friends for she is shy, and keeps to herself. She is clumsy, unhand-eye cordinated, and does not care for any sports. full summary inside
1. Scotty baseball is not your game

**This is yet another OC x Benny sorry for it not being very original but I of coarse added my touches to it, and yes it will follow the plot as much as possible. Joey (Johanna) Smalls is Scotty's older sister. She isn't good at making new friends for she is shy, and keeps to herself. She is clumsy, unhand-eye coordinated and does not care for any sports. So why would she want to hang out with a bunch of baseball addicted boys for the summer? At first it was to support Scotty, but how about when she grows feelings for the biggest Baseball fan of them all?**

**Now I actually looked it up what year they were born and subtracted it from the year of the movie so I can get the actual ages of these kids. The reason why is because i think romance with them is cute but i sort of really dislike it when they are 12 and in love? Now granted they are not much older in mine, but I find the ages more acceptable this way. For the record I am turning 18 next month so I know very well that real love at any age during high school and especially middle school is about as rare as seeing a flying unicorn in one's back yard. But i have been having an itch to do this for a while since many of these fanfics include a girl that is greater at baseball then most of the boys and to be honest I find it bull crap... no offense to those athletic girlies out there, I'm just saying that from what i've seen and experienced girls cant always do everything men and can do or better.**

** Not to mention I don't think the girl would have to be athletic to get Benny's attention. I would like to see a girl slightly like myself, (clumsy and slightly accidental prone) to grab Benny's attention. I am in no way promising fast updates since I already have two other stories i need to finish no matter how much I am not really into them at the moment. I just did not want to loose this train of thought or have it stolen before i get it out there.**

**Sorry for this I highly doubt many of you read these things but they do help you know.**

**Actual age, Age in my story**

**Scotty – 11….11**

**Repeat -11….11**

**Squints-12….13**

**Timmy -13….13**

**Yeah-Yeah-13….13**

**Bertram -13….14**

**Ham- 14….14**

**DuNunez- 14….14**

**Benny- 15...15**

**Joey - 14**

**I do not own anything but Joey... I dont know why I have to say that, you guys obviously know I don't own no movie.**

* * *

It was finally summer vacation, I have only been in school for two weeks since the move, but I hate being the new kid. It is tough to start over at the end of the school year when everyone has already made friends and little groups. I was also very shy and not one to be open to other people so making friends was hard for me.

My mother is very kind and sweet but she never understood this problem of mine, and neither does our new step dad Bill. My real dad died when I was very young, and Bill entered our life just about a year ago. My brother Scotty was trying to make it more comfortable between them two, but I will admit that I truly don't want to make good friends with Bill.

He is a good guy I suppose but he is all business, and doesn't seem to even want to make time for Scotty and I. He only listens to momma. Scotty understood my hard time gaining friends since he was similar to me in that situation, the difference is, I am not even comfortable enough to go out and talk to others, and can be perfectly content in being by myself.

Scotty on the other hand thrives to make at least a couple friends as soon as possible because he don't really like being by himself, and it can get a little boring with only your older sister to keep you company. Or in my case you younger brother.

Scotty turned 12 about two months ago in March and I have been 14 since October, The two year difference between us wasn't much that big of a deal, we got along very well despite most siblings with our age and gender differences.

Scotty looked a lot like my mom, He had her soft blue eyes, and pale complexion. His hair was blonde but you can see the red tints in it making it more of a strawberry blonde than anything else. He was very lanky, and short yet, but I have a feeling he is going to shoot up to be a tall man.

I on the other hand had a chocolate brown color to my hair from my dad and of coarse the red tint from my mother making it into the smooth bronze color it is now. I had a loose curl to my hair which also came from my dad. Mother always said if he grew his hair out to long it would start to curl out at the ends.

My eyes were a natural emerald green like fathers as well, and my skin tone had a bit more color to it than Mother's and Scotty's. It was not noticeable tan naturally but instead of burning up under the sun, it would darken a bit into a tan, that would fade once winter came around again.

I had a healthy weight due to my well balanced diet, yet I wasn't a twig like Scotty. It is an age thing, mother always said I use to be a twig as well until I hit 12 and finally started looking natural. I wasn't very muscular either which would never change.

I was about as nonathletic as they get, I was clumsy and un-hand-eye coordinated, with slow reflexes to boot. I can trip over air if I am completely honest with myself. When I was younger I hated being included in any sport activities, such as soccer, or basket ball. I easily became a target for bullies In the game, always finding myself being hit in the head on "accident" with a soccer or softball. Or being shoved to the ground in basketball, and even being targeted by dodge balls.

The only thing I learned over the years was how to dodge because of these "kid games", which only made me a bigger target in dodge ball. Which is why I am having second thoughts about going with Scotty to follow kids to the sandlot. Not only does it include a sport, but also interaction with people, and none of them are girls.

I have always been a bit uncomfortable around guys, it is due to many male role models that failed in my life, but let's not get on that subject. This is also technically stalking and I do not want to be thought of as the weird kid that stalks unsuspecting boys at a make shift baseball diamond. A sandlot I think it is called.

"Scotty slow down! You know I cant run, I might fall over." I tried to reason as he now started to slow and walk his way into the game. I stayed back at the fence to watch and make myself as invisible as I possible can.

There were eight boys there, all of which seemed pretty good at the game. Scotty told me from his earlier stalkings that they played here everyday and just started where they left off. To him it seemed like an endless dream game, to me it sounded like hours of mind numbing torture. I would probably fall over with reading withdraws.

I like to read, it is what I consider fun, and much more entertaining than a movie. Movies are great but miss out on so many important details, plus I like to picture scenarios and Characters in my mind, and when a movie comes out based on a book with characters that look nothing like I imagined I get disappointed.

Any way back to what I was getting at, I didn't want to be here, and though the boys looked nice at first as soon as a ball went Scotty's way and he got hit, they all laughed. I didn't like it very much and my protective sister instincts were now starting to bubble up.

"I'll get it!" Scotty yelled to the very impatient boys. "Throw it over!" "Come one we don't have all day!" "Come on man, throw it over!" They yelled as my younger brother crouched down to pick up said ball. I had no idea why he was taking so long but the boys didn't have to be rude about it.

Scotty finally snatched the ball and ran away from the fence, fear written on his face. Must of heard something that startled him, he is a bit jumpy at times. "we are waiting!" Said the shorter boy with thick glasses. This started a new riot of impatient shouts that I disliked. Only one of them was not being a total jerk and that was the tallest one, with tanned skin and a bat in hand.

Scotty took his time trying to get into a throwing stance, when the ball he threw only went about five feet in front of him. Now I'm defiantly not athletic by any means, and Scotty for sure can surpass me easily, but even I could of thrown better than that.

It would still be a pathetic throw but it would at least go further than 5 feet. I frowned at my brother's expense for they boys have started a laughing fit all over again, all because he did not know how to throw a ball. For their information not everyone has been taught how!

Scotty feeling embarrassed and entirely humiliated started walking back towards the fence tears threatening to spill. As he passed me all slouched over in despair I sent one last seething glance at the boys on the other side of the fence.

I made eye contact with the one boy once again not laughing, and though I was grateful for that I was to angry to soften my heated glare towards the boys. After a few seconds of awkward eye contact I broke it by making a light jog to catch up to Scotty, for comfort.

That night Scotty settled down and never left his room other than to eat, playing with his gadgets, as a substitute for friends. Mom looked to me as in expecting me to tell her why he was so upset but that wasn't my story to tell so I looked down with a half guilty look and continued to read a random book I got off the shelf just for this specific interaction I knew would come.

She seemed to realize I wasn't going to say anything and went to give Scotty a little talk, while I now in the dining room alone with a to caught up in his work Bill, decided to high tail it into my room. On my way to my room I can faintly hear mother's speech. "…scrape your knees climb fences, get in trouble for pete's sake, Not too much but a little…now how many mother's do you know say that to their kid." I smiled at this. "None I suppose." Scotty answered.

No mother in her right mind would tell her kids to get into trouble, and none really want their kids to come home always dirty or scraped up either, but I guess with kids like Scotty and I, mother longs for it. I kind of felt bad since I was to shy to speak to anyone unless they have spoken to me first but I guess that can never be helped.

It was how I was born. "I'm no good at anything. Let's face it I'm just an egg head." Scotty's voice spoke out in a very disheartened manner. "You'll always be an egg head with an attitude like that." Mother warned softly. I heard a small patting noise then mother walking into the hall almost running right into me.

"Joey, you scared me I didn't know you were there." She scolded lightly with a small smile. I returned it with my own before trying to get past her into my room. "Joey?" Darn, I thought right before I got to my room's door. I turned slowly "yes, mom?" She gave me a concerned look "I know you say it's hard but I want you to make friends here as well." She spoke looking me right in the eye.

I nodded showing my understanding and discomfort, before turning once more. "And one more thing." She said taking a few steps toward me as a turned to have my body face her once more, while I looked to the floor. She bent slightly moving the bangs that always seemed to bloke the view of my green orbs out of my eyes. "I want you to try to speak with Bill more."

I frowned at this not really wanting to look the woman in the eye. "I know you miss your father, but Bill isn't trying to replace him. He just wants to be your friend." I hate it when mother's use that line. I understand Bill isn't meaning to replace my father literally. But his role is being replaced, as the husband to my mom, and the other guardian of us.

Sometimes Scotty calls him dad, and I know it is his way of getting use to him, but I hate to hear it. I know mother want's me to communicate with Bill more but the truth is, I will never be to comfortable with Bill. He will always be just Bill, the man my mother re married, and that is all.

Besides Mom didn't seem to realize that it is a mutual feeling, Bill isn't comfortable with Scotty and I either, and doesn't know how to handle kids very well due to his lack of them. He is a business man not a family man…maybe it would be different with children of his own. Where he might have more in common with them, but for now this is how things shall stay.

"Alright" I answered just to get my always looking at the bright side of things mother to feel accomplished and happy with herself for a hard days work of being a lecturing mom. She kissed my forehead before descending down the stairs and I departing into my room.

It was basic, simple white walls, with a small wooden dresser with a couple of clothes not yet put away folded neatly on the top of it. A desk with a couple books, and a few sheets of paper and writing utensils by it was in the corner across from my book case that carried just a small selection of my favorite books, in order of series.

And my bed lay right in the middle of the room up, headboard against the wall farthest away from the door. The bed had white sheets, a thinner but soft black blanket as my first cover and a black, white and mint green patterned thick quilted blanked on top for warmth. The pillows were always in either white or mint green colors. The walls in the room were bare besides the three posters spread out of random beautiful scenery.

I liked to look at the pictures and imagine I was at the place where they took the photograph, doing what ever my mind so wished for me. I always wanted to see scenery untouched by human civilization in real life, or even just be on some type of adventure, that does not come from my imagination, but for now these posters will suffice. I quickly crawled into bed after changing to a pair of shorts and a brown tank top before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Ok sorry for the spelling errors, it is 1:03 in the morning here and I need to get up for band practice at my church, so I have no time to re-read just yet. I will make time for it sooner or later though. I'm not sure when I will update just yet. Probably after I update my other two fanfics, or if I have an idea for this story I don't want to forget.**

**see ya later ~ Huge-issues**


	2. Meeting the Jerks

**Hey I'm pleasantly shocked some people actually like this story so I decided I'd write another chapter… YAY! I actually like this too so I don't want to loose my ideas on this by trying to think of another chapter for my other fanfics. Besides I like Joey, She one of my favorite Original Characters. I would like to thank annoymeandseewhathappens (anonymous I'm guessing? Or really long username but I like it :)), Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-976, and especially RADIOACTIVE320 because you said it was unique so brownie points for you and I'm updating to your guy's command.**

* * *

When I woke I was too comfy to leave my bed. The covers were so soft, and it almost felt like I was being hugged. One weird fact about me is, I'm not too into contact such as hugging, or the way Bill claps my shoulder in "encouragement" When mom forces him to chat with me and Scotty. I just, feel uncomfortable, but I absolutely love snuggling in my blankets.

I don't think it is the act of affection that really bothers me, it is the people that do it. I don't mind hugs and kisses from mom, but from anyone else it gets weird. I stayed under my protective covers for another half an hour before finally forcing myself out of bed, and too my dresser. It is never hard finding clothes because I don't have a wide variety.

I don't like skirts, nor dresses, but I do have a few plain dresses for special occasions or the rare time I feel like wearing one. I have a few pair of shorts for hot summer days, but usually I just wear jeans. The only real variety in my closet is the tops, I have long sleeved shirts, and sweaters for colder weather, T-shirts and tank tops for summer, and a few button up shirts that I wear over my tank tops.

Today I just wore a white thick strap tank top, and a pair of jean shorts, with a regular pair of tennis shoes. After getting showered and dressed I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where mother was cooking breakfast.

"good morning sweet heart." Mother chimed turning around to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning." I said with a small yawn before taking a seat in one of the wooden kitchen chairs. Soon Bill came walking threw with a glove on one hand, and a ball in another. Scotty followed close behind with his toy mit and a nervous look.

"Alright Scotty, let's get started." Bill said walking towards the door, letting Scotty through first. I turned t o mom, She was smiling obviously happy with herself as she turned to me. "Isn't it great, that he is teaching him how to play." I was doubtful, and watched through the window, waiting for the mess that was about to ensue.

What ever bill was trying to tell Scotty, it was not working Scotty immediately dodges the ball as it is thrown to him. I can't really saying anything, I probably wouldn't dodge the ball, since I'm sure I'd get hit with it anyway, I'd be the one to cover my head to make sure it don't get hit with it… pathetic I know.

Scotty ran to grab the ball, and paused just a bit like he was going to throw it. He then jogged up to Bill and handed him the ball, not exactly key in baseball, but what do you expect? The last time he threw a baseball he became the comedic relief for a make-shift baseball team.

Once more He dodged it and ran to grab it this time, taking a chance at throwing…underhand, the ball made it three feet before rolling back to Bill. Bill did not look pleased, he is probably thinking Scotty is a lost cause by now.

He scoops up the ball and gives it one last try, this time Scotty did not cower away from the ball… He just got a ball to the face, not much of an upgrade. Mother did not see the ball lessons gone wrong until they both came rushing into the house. Scotty yelling 'ow' all the way to the table I was sat at. Mom rushed over her motherly instincts telling her that her baby is hurt.

I was just trying to get a good look at the damage, to make sure it wasn't to bad, but I doubted that. A black eye didn't hurt anybody. Bill grabbed a frozen stake from the freezer to slap it on his soon to be black and blue eye. "here, press it against there, harder." He said, as mom and him inspected the damage.

"I just took my eye off the ball mom." Scotty assured her, but it did not help her worrying, I smiled and patted his shoulder. "At least you caught the ball." I said encouragingly, he smiled back at me a half-hearted smile, before looking back down at his toy mit.

It was busted.

I was now currently at Vincent's drug store, It was a small store that literally had everything, no lie. I was there to buy a a few books as entertainment, I was currently purchasing The lion the witch and the wardrobe, and to kill a mocking bird. They weren't newer books but I have not read them before so they were an Ok buy.

"Joey!" I turned around to see my little brother and one of the guys from the sandlot yesterday, I recognized him as the only one that did not laugh at my brother's expense so I settled with a pleasant "hello" to the two, instead of a glare and well practiced sneer. "Benny is taking me to play with them at the sandlot." He said, joy in his eyes.

I was worried about the game but seeing him so happy made me just give him a smile, "Sound's fun Scotty." He nodded. The other boy finally spoke up, "Do you want to come with?" he asked politely. "I shook my head, "I don't play baseball, nor really…watch it." I explained. "Really? Well, you can take those over to the sandlot and read them. I'm sure it would be more fun than being in a room by yourself with them." He said pointing to my two new books.

I might have not wanted to admit it at that moment, but he was right. I would probably be much better off reading outside in the clean air, with the sounds of people my age having fun in the background will help me, not feel lonely. So I nodded and smiled, "I guess your right, sure."

The boy smiled back as he payed for the baseball in his hand, before all three of us walked to the side of the store, where the rest of the gang waited. The chubby one with the red hair, pale face, and freckles stood in front of the others with something, in his mouth as a "cigar"

He spoke words, but none I can understand, I looked back and forth between Scotty and, the other kid to see if they understood but the looks they gave back at me told me they were just as lost. He finally took the "cigar" put of his mouth. "I'm the great Bambino." He spoke annoyed with the others. "Ohhh" came the group's reply.

"Who's that?" Scotty asked, the boys seemed to freeze before turning to face him, shocked. I did not know much about baseball, nor the "great Bambino" but I did know that he is Babe Ruth, a baseball player Bill is obsessed with. He even has a signed ball from him.

Other than that, I have no clue as to what they are talking about,nor do I really care to know. It is just a baseball player, and since I don't care for the sport, why would I care to know about a player? "What?" The redhead asked.

"What did he say?" He almost seemed so shocked he could of cried. "What were you born in a barn man?" A taller boy asked. He had light brown hair, and thin wired glasses on his skinny face. "Yeah yeah, what planet are you from?" The next boy asked from his side. He was about my height, honey brown hair, and a tan almost the same color as his hair, and blue-ish grey eyes. "You never heard of the sultan of swat?" The shortest boy with thick glasses asked next. He had a hat on so I couldn't really tell his hair color but it seemed a brownish color as well, and had light blue eyes.

"the Titan of Terror." The only dark skinned kid stated, he had a white and red cap on but I can easily see his dark black hair, from underneath it. "The colossus of clout?" A boy Slightly taller than me said, either very light brown hair, or a dark blonde. He had chocolate brown eyes. "The colossus of clout!" The boy next to him stated. He had the same hair and eye color, so I assumed they were brothers. He was slightly shorter, and his hair was more curly than his older brother though.

"The King of crash man." The guy next to us butted in as if he would know all the nicknames to Babe Ruth other than the main one. "Ohhh yeah the great bambino of coarse," My brother said nervously. "I thought you said… The great, Bambi." I Shook my head. What a bull crap lie, but since he is my brother I kept my mouth shut.

"That wimpy deer?" The chubby kid asked as if insulted. "Yeah I guess, sorry." One thing I dislike about my brother, he apologizes way too much. Almost everything he does, he has to say sorry to someone for it. "anyway Scott, and Joey" he stated quickly as not to forget me, " that is Timmy and Tommy Timmons," The Puerto Rican boy from beside us said pointing to the two I assumed to be brothers earlier.

They did a little spit, "Mike "Squints" palledorous" The next kid spat. "Alan McClennan, we call him yeah-yeah," The tan boy my height then spit like the rest. "Bertram Grover weeks" He pointed to the tallest boy. "Kenny Denunez." He was probably the most natural one when it came to the "Spit take".

"Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham." He pointed to the last boy, the one I disliked the most to be honest. Like all the other boys he also spat on the ground, it must have been a boy thing, them trying to be "Manly", and what not.

"guys this is Scott Smalls, and his sister Joey." He introduced us, they didn't seem too interested, in fact that squints kid just spat again off to the side. "yeah well he is going to play with us because he makes nine so now we have a whole team, and Joey will be watching, or just be in the dugout." He explained. Looking at the still not very enthused kids, he said, "come on let's go to the sandlot, we're wasting time." He said turning around knowing we'd all follow.

'Benny it's nine o'clock in the morning." "It's nine!" A couple of the boys stated, obviously not thinking they were wasting as much as Benny did. "Why'd you bring him Benny?" I heard one of them ask, I think it was the tall one, Bertram. "Because he makes nine." Benny stated coolly.

"Yeah yeah so does my sister, but I didn't bring her." Yeah yeah whispered/ hissed. I don't think the boys are even trying to be hush hush, but if they are, they need some help with it. "With nine guys we have a whole team yeah yeah." Benny stated once again firmly.

I know he says it is only for the 9 players but I have a feeling he is only saying that because he don't want the guys to know he is just being a friend. "No with Elswenger we had a whole team, Elswenger can at least catch!" Ham grounded out aggravated. "And throw." Bertram added in.

I glared at the boys practically seething. "Come on Benny man, he ain't game, you saw the way he threw." Denunez Spoke. Timmy then spoke up "You already fill up all the empty positions since Elswenger moved to Arizona."

"Right and now I get to rotate eight positions instead of seven. I need the practice guys." Benny tried reasoning with them. They all started to protest now, "You're the best on the team, you don't need any practice."

"No you don't."

"You're the best, man."

"Come on Benny, Man. The kid is… a L-7 weenie!" one shouted.

"Yeah yeah. Oscar Mayer even. Foot-long!" That I knew was yeah yeah. "Dodger Dog, a weenie!" one kid yelled laughing. I glared and crossed my arms. "We can hear you jerks!" I shouted out with a growl, patting Scotty's back as a reassuring gesture. The boys did not seem to be affected by my outburst. Benny looked over at us, seeing Scotty so teared up, he turned back and sent a verbal attack. "What are you laughing at Yeah Yeah, you run like a duck!"

"Kay, Kay, but I'm…I'm" He stuttered, "Still part of the team. Right?" He said now making a solid point. "mmh, yeah!" He agreed. "Now why don't he get to be?" He asked.

"because he is a geek man." Grover explained. "He can't catch." Timmy pointed out as if the answer was obvious. Benny had enough of their complaining "Man, Base up, you block heads!" Benny yelled, ending the argument. It made me smile that he was being so nice to Scotty, and sticking up for him like that, so I merrily skipped to the wooden dugout, and made myself comfortable. The perfect spot to read, and if I wanted a great position to lay her lazily and watch the game.

"Smalls, you take left center, okay?" Benny more of stated as he went to the batters position. Let the games begin.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of the chapter. I thought of making it longer but once again it is late, and I need to think about my other works. I'm really happy with updating, but I feel as if this chapter is so...boring. Anyway, just so you all know, Joey does not wear makeup. I find it ridiculous for 14 year olds to wear make up and inappropriate clothing. (inappropriate clothing is unacceptable any age but you get my point) I did not start wearing makeup till I hit 16, and it is only chap stick or lip balm and eyeliner. I wish i waited longer since now I feel ugly without it, but Joey is going to be a NORMAL 14 year old girl and not wear make up. Besides I don't think that age was acceptable to wear make up in the 1960s. I could be wrong but hey my opinion. I did look up the date this movie was based on (1962), so I can find good books that were actually published back then. (I wanted the outsiders but it was published 1967) So yes I did my research, and made sure that everything was current with the times.**

**No offense to anyone but I dislike modern things in a timeline based back in the times I WISH I WAS BORN IN! Don't get me wrong I love technology, but to be able to be a kid back then...It just looks like so much fun, they entertained themselves so much better, than our generation of ipods, and labtops, and iphones...AND HORRIBLE MUSIC... Depresses me. Off the depressing rant, I'm sure you guys don't care about when I wish I was born. DO any of you feel that way? If so leave it in a review xD.**

**peace out!**


End file.
